Vergessen
by Nikchanundso
Summary: ...
1. chapter 1

Hi, ich freue mich endlich ein Buch anzufangen ich werde mich zwingen dieses Fertigzustellen.

Bitte beachtet, ich schreibe schnell bedeutet es können Fehler erscheinen, dadurch wenn es Fertig ist, muss ich es Korrektur lesen. Über Höffliche Anmerkungen freue ich mich natürlich auch.

Richtig Hartes Feedback und auch was gut ist, ist gerne erwünscht aber optional -.

Danke an RedsyDevil für die Geilen Covers

Ich hoffe ihr werdet trotzdem damit Spaß haben -

Euer

Nik-chan

P.s.

Schaut doch mal auch bei @Daniela-Sakata, ChanUndSo

let_me_tell_my_story,RedsyDevil,Gaylo19 undRedaktionWPKurier vorbei.

alle Namen aufzufinden bei Wattpad


	2. Kapitel 1

"Kannst du das bitte hier hinstellen?", rief Manu von der anderen Seite des Raumes und stellte die schwere Kiste in seinen Händen auf dem Boden ab.

"Klar. Mach ich."

Layla strich sich eine widerspenstige, honigbraune Strähne hinters Ohr und seufzte.

So ging es bereits drei Tage. Einpacken, einladen, ausladen, wieder einladen — der Fahrer hatte sich verfahren — und ausladen. Zum auspacken waren sie bisher überhaupt nicht gekommen; geschlafen würde auf einer Matratze am Boden oder auf dem alten Ledersofa im Flur, warmes Essen gab es direkt aus der Mikrowelle, die Manu auf einem klapprigen Tapeziertisch aufgebaut hatte und geduscht wurde in einer Dusche, die nach Lust und Laune heißes oder arschkaltes Wasser lieferte. Manu hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihr kleines Heimdorf am Arsch der Welt zu verlassen und in die Großstadt zu ziehen. Er sagte, er wollte raus aus dieser Einöde, weg von seinem bisherigen Leben und sich endlich "entfalten". Und Layla — in ihrem Pflichtgefühl — hatte zugesagt, ihm zu helfen. Eine Entscheidung, die sie ab den ersten vier Stunden angefangen hatte zu bereuen.

Doch was hätte sie tun sollen, wenn ihr bester Freund mit Hundeaugen auf sie zu gerannt kam?

Natürlich gar nix, sie kannten sie ja schließlich seit dem Kindergarten und in der Achtten Klasse hatten sie sich sogar schonmal ein Schulbrot geteilt.

Es war nun die nächste Kiste dran. Layla trug sie mit Müh und Not hoch und schaffte es bis zur Tür bis sie wieder aufatmen konnte.

"Ist ein weig schwer", sagte sie als sie denn Karton wieder hochnahm.

"Naja, ich habe ja auch viel Stuff".

Als alles eingepackt war, fuhren sie nun zum letzten mal los.

Layla musste Manu fast in denn LKW reißen weil er sein Kuhdorf doch irgendwie nicht vergessen wird.

"Mh..." sagte Manu und legte sich in denn Sitz rein.

"Danke Layla, du bist bei mir jederzeit ein willkommener Gast"

"Basst doch" sagte Layla nach einer kurzen Pause und sie fuhren nun in die neue Welt von Manu.


	3. Kapitel 2

Als Manu endlich seinen anstrengenden Umzug fertig hatte und wir alles mühselig ausgeräumt hatten, haben wir uns auf sein Sofa gelegt um einfach mal Luft zu bekommen. Seine neue Wohnung war recht groß, dafür das er immer klagt er habe zu wenig Geld. Die Wohnung war auch recht gut ausgeleuchtet, liegt vielleicht auch an den Baulampen die da so stehen, sie waren sogar sehr gut Positioniert. Ob Manu das Absichtlich so will, naja passen würde es ja.

Als ich dann endlich als erste wieder aufstand wachte Manu aus seinem „Nur die Augen Schließen"-Schlaf auf.

„Hey, danke nochmal", sagte er noch halb besonnen.

„Keine Ursache, hab ich gerne getan", obwohl es anstrengend war ca. 40.000 Kisten rein und wieder raus zu schleppen.

Gut, 40.000 Kisten waren ein bisschen übertrieben aber es waren viele, sehr viele.

So nachdem ich dies Erledigt hatte ging ich Heim, zu einem voller Wehmut weil ich einen Freund nun verloren hatte irgendwie und zum anderen mit frischen Elan. Denn was er schaffte könnte ich doch auch. Denn schließlich war ich nur ein normales Kind, was könnte denn dann noch schief gehen? Die Nacht brach an und nur noch das Nachtlicht der Straße leuchtete auf mein blasses Gesicht.

Ich lief bis an einem Kindergarten der direkt an einer Seitenstraße endete und schaute mich um, irgendwas in meinem inneren sagte mir zu einem hier stimmte was nicht, und dies lag nicht an diesem widerlichen Geruch von Fisch der mir nicht aus der Nase ging, zum anderen sagte mein Gefühl ich sollte hier bleiben. Aus der Mischung der Gefühlen hatte ich mittlerweile Panische Angst gehabt, vor etwas was Gar nicht existierte und dennoch war irgendwas.

Ich hatte erst danach wahrgenommen, dass da so ein komischer Mensch, mit bunten breiten Hosen im Rotton, ein passendes Jackett dazu und einem Hut da stand.

Er gaffte mich an als wäre ich so ein Penner aus der Seitenstraße danach schauten seine Augen sehr erfreut darüber mich gesehen zu haben:

„Hallo, du bist Layla. Nicht war?"

Ich war geschockt woher kannte der Clown meinen Namen?

„Nein, und was ginge sie das an?"

„Ach ja. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Mephisto, Magier."

Ich konnte ihm dies nicht glauben, aber ich beschloss ihn auszufragen.

„Magier gibt es doch gar nicht"

„Doch, dies tut es. Aber wir haben wichtigeres zu tun als mit irgendwelchem Bla bla rumzuhängen, de .."

Ich brach ihm das Wort ab

„Bla bla? Ich will nur nach Hause mehr nicht!"

„Ja dies weiß ich", Antwortete dieser Mephisto.

„Aber ich brauche dich, die Welt braucht dich"


End file.
